


The Valkyrie's Bald Climax

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Brainwashing, F/F, Hair Loss, Latex, balding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: While worried about Hibiki, Miku ventures too far into the depths of the internet and gains a new obsession. Something that Hibiki has to experience as well!
Relationships: Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki
Kudos: 3





	The Valkyrie's Bald Climax

"Oh, Hibiki... What are you up to now..?"  
  
The quiet voice of Kohinata Miku echoed throughout their shared dorm room, as she tapped her fingers along the keyboard on her laptop. Yet again, her blonde friend had stood her up, and she was left to keep herself busy. It was far too late in the afternoon to go out to eat at Flower, and it was far too early to go to bed. So here she was, just scrolling through the internet to try and find something to do.  
  
"If only you'd tell me what you were busy with. Maybe I could help you..." The black-haired girl sighed as she scrolled through a message board, her eyes glazing over the various posts in an attempt to find something to capture her interest. At least until her best friend would come home, and the two of them could enjoy their tender bodies in bed. That should be able to put her nerves to rest...  
  
While her mind drifted off, almost dreaming of what could come in the future, her eyes suddenly caught wind of something that looked just a little peculiar. A post on the message board that used way too many exclamation points and capital letters for what it seemed to be talking about.  
  
"'BALDING IS THE HOT NEW THING!!!!!'? What is this?" Miku uttered aloud as she clicked on the post, rubbing at her cheek as she started reading the contents of the post...  
  
Only to then let out a deflated sigh as the post was a bunch of rapid-fire nonsense. It just looked like somebody had proverbially vomited out words from their keyboard, resulting in an utterly incomprehensible mess of a post. She couldn't even make heads or tails of what it was trying to say, it was that hard to analyze.  
  
"Seriously, why do I even browse this site? Yumi told me that it was a general discussion board, but I keep finding weird stuff like this. It's like secret advertisers or weird perverts run the place, and they never clean anything up." The young schoolgirl nodded to herself as she slowly shifted her mouse towards the back button...  
  
As she was just about to press down the button, she felt a chill run through her scalp. A shiver, if you would. Something about the page quickly grew enticing as she felt her eyes drawn towards the mishmash of letters that could be called a post, her brain working overtime to try and decipher it. She had to understand why people were bumping it to the top of the forum, she just had to.  
  
She scrolled through the comments, and each of them was just as hard to understand, yet they were brimming with positivity. She could tell based on the ways that they applied their exclamation points and their liberal use of capital letters. Just looking at how they talked about the concept was weirdly enthralling, as she kept reading and reading...  
  
Finally, her eyes fell back on the message at the top of the thread. A message that she could now understand clear as day, while her breathing grew warmer and her cheeks grew redder. She let it all soak in, every hair on her body standing at attention, anticipating when everything would click.  
  
"GET RID OF YOUR HAIR! IT MAKES YOUR BRAIN DUMBER! GET RID OF YOUR HAIR! IT MAKES YOU UGLY! STUDIES BY ATLAS CORP SHOW THAT YOU'RE 999% MORE LIKELY TO BE COMPLETELY DEPRESSED AND OUT OF IT IF YOU'RE NOT A BALDY! SHAVE EVERYTHING OFF AND SHOW HOW MUCH YOU LOVE BEING A BALDY! I TRIED IT, AND I SMILED FOR THE FIRST TIME IN WEEKS! TRY IT! THEY'VE GOT THIS NICE KIT THAT LETS YOU BE AS HAIRLESS AS YOU'D WANT, AND YOU CAN MAKE IT PERMANENT! TRY IT! MAKE IT PERMANENT! BE BALD! BE HAIRLESS! GIVE IN!" The post rambled on and on in that fashion, and yet this time it drilled its way deep into the youth's head, mingling with her growing arousal.  
  
Of course, she hadn't at all noticed that hidden in between the posts were certain subconscious triggers that were intended to make vulnerable girls like her addicted to the words on the screen. That was the reason it was so utterly hard to read. The more you tried to figure out how it was put together, the easier you'd fall into the same trap that many others had. And once you fell, you were encouraged to post a trigger filled message so more people would fall for the same scheme...  
  
Miku rubbed her thighs together as she reached her hands into her hair, pouting just a little while a quiet moan slipped out of her lips... "This... This is all wrong... I should... I should be tearing this out and making myself smarter..." A subtle spiral had grown in her eyes as she started tugging on her hair, feeling an overwhelming urge to just rip it out then and there. She needed to be bald... She absolutely needed to..!  
  
Thankfully, the young girl was spared from a haphazard fate of tearing her hair out manually, as an ad popped up on her screen. For a brief moment, part of her rational mind started shining through on her eyes as she thought she had turned an ad blocker on. That sensibility was quickly pushed to the back of her mind once more as she noticed what it was advertising.  
  
"New! Brand new offer straight from Atlas Corp! A roleplay item mimicking the Relics that make Symphogear Candidates special! Guaranteed to not only strip you of your pitiful hair but also make you look as beautiful as possible! Press the button now and you'll receive an additional set for free, so you can help save a friend from her hairy tyranny!" The ad was simple to understand, as the student read it out loud to herself while a hand dove between her thighs. Just reading it and imagining how she was going to rid herself of every single hair made her far too turned on. She didn't even understand what a Symphogear, nor a Candidate was, she just enjoyed the prospect of getting rid of all that bothersome hair.  
  
It was no wonder that her fingers immediately hammered down on the mouse, frantically trying to order as much of that wonderful product as possible! She wanted to get rid of her hair ASAP! The extra offer was just the thing she'd need as well, as her mind started to drift to her best friend. She was a stupid girl, but she deserved to feel the pleasure of being bald just as much as she did. If only she'd be here, then they could get all nice and bald together.  
  
As Miku played with herself intensely, squeezing her hand down on her crotch in an attempt to wring as much pleasure out of the situation as possible, she was suddenly cut off by the sound of her doorbell resounding throughout the room. "A-Already!? W-Wow, they're really fast with these orders..." She muttered as she casually pulled her hand off her nether bits, stumbling onto her feet before staggering towards the door. Her wobbly thighs made it a little difficult as she hadn't gotten rid of the pleasure bouncing through her body, but the thought of getting rid of her hair drove her to overcome that issue as she practically collapsed against the door.  
  
Once she managed to get back on her feet, the young girl opened up the door to notice a rather small package on the floor. Whoever had delivered the goods had clearly moved on to help another future baldy, making her thighs flow over as she grabbed ahold of the box, pulling it inside as she locked the door behind her.  
  
She should be getting back on her feet, but the sensations spiking through her were far too intense to ignore. She just decided to crawl back to her laptop as she put the box down on the table, pulling the tape off it so she could get to the contents inside.  
  
There it was. Laying on a cute little pillow inside of the equally cute box, was a shard-looking object. Two of them, even. She'd have to give Hibiki the other one later, but for now, she just needed the one for her. A nice purple shard, which matched her temperament.  
  
"Just a little more, and all of my hair will be gone..." Miku muttered to herself as she felt the shivers run through her body yet again. She couldn't wait, she couldn't wait at all. She shoved her hand into the box and grabbed the shard, bringing it up to her chest out of pure instinct. She didn't even bother to look for any instructions, trusting that it had some weird way of turning on like most of the junk that you could order through the internet did these days.  
  
As soon as it made contact with her skin, she felt a powerful pulse run through her entire form. It was painful for a second, then all of it turned to pleasure as the pulses continue. She could feel her hair standing straight up, even the hair on her head was trying to stand up completely straight. As if every single hair was being tugged on at the same time. Normally, the sensation would hurt, but the relic was doing its best to make it feel as pleasurable as possible.  
  
"S-So good..!" The young girl cried out as she held the relic against her chest, feeling her hair tugging bit by bit as her fingers snuck into her utterly soaked panties. She pushed her fingers against her lower lips, trying to edge ever closer to her orgasm. She didn't need to, as the sensation of the hairs practically being pulled out of their bulbs was more than enough to turn her on beyond anything she ever could've imagined...  
  
Miku's mind was practically tearing itself apart with her hairs, all thanks to the subtle brainwashing. She associated hair loss with everything good in the world. It would fix everything, and it would fix her. What she hadn't realized was that it was going to completely break her mind in the process, leave her a complete bald addict... and she utterly didn't care either way, being too aroused to think clearly. She sunk her fingers into her slit as she tried to climb over the edge of orgasm...  
  
And then it happened. With one more magical tug from the relic, she felt every single hair on her body being pulled out at the same time. Strands upon locks upon strings of hair fell onto the floor as she let out a primal scream, completely losing herself to the pleasure of being stripped of hair from head to toe. There was not a single particle of hair left on her body, whether on her head or her legs, or above her crotch, or even under her arms. She was completely bare, and yet...  
  
She loved it. Otherwise, she wouldn't have made such a mess of the floor.  
  
As the exhaustion brought on by the orgasm started to overwhelm the hairless girl, Miku still had more than enough energy left in her to reach up to her absolutely bare scalp, rubbing the tips of her fingers against the smooth dome. A soft moan left her lips just as she touched the surface, and a scream followed suit as she began to vigorously rub away at it. It was better than anything she had ever felt before! She thought she had felt the best experience when she was violently stripped of every hair, but now that she was bare, it was even better!  
  
The formerly black-haired girl gasped aloud as she continued to masturbate by playing with her domed head, while the Relic in her hand started to react to the pleasure that had been spiking through her. She didn't even notice as a layer of latex started creeping out from her chest, snaking its way along her limbs, covering her in a second layer of shiny skin to ensure that her hair would never grow back. Even if one of them had somehow escaped the magic shave, this would forever trap it within, preventing any growth. She'd stay completely bare and smooth until the end.  
  
Once the substance had completely covered her body, leaving only her head uncovered, she finally took notice of what the shard had done to her... And she couldn't help but giggle as the magic from the Relic continued to flow up through her head. While she wasn't given a hood to match the rest of her new look, there were a few changes that were happening to her. First, the words "Bald Beauty" were enshrined on her forehead, so that everyone could see how proud she was of her new look. Then, a pair of crude-looking mirror tattoos appeared on her cheeks. They even shone just a little if she turned her head, though that was probably because of how shiny her head was in general. Once the markings and text had been finalized, an extra coat of white started covering up her head, making her look as reflective as a pearl, yet with the dignity of a noblewoman given the thickness of the makeup. Finally, on the back of her head, some more technical writing appeared. "Baldy Unit 0" Was written in boring and sterile text, with a barcode underneath.  
  
In short, she had been converted into a product that would no doubt endorse the greatness of being bald to anybody that might listen. And they would, considering the absolute mesmerizing effect her dome had, even on somebody like herself. She hadn't even stopped rubbing while her face gained all those nice changes. She was even leaking juices through the latex as she kept on moaning, thrusting her hips forward like the needy Baldy that she was.  
  
She wasn't Miku after all. Miku was a boring girl that didn't like being bald, who was always lonely because her friend wasn't home! She wasn't Miku, because she loved being Bald! She couldn't wait for her friend to come home so she'd show her what she was missing, and so that she wouldn't leave her ever again! Besides, the words on the back of her head said as much. They had completely erased her identity, and the more she rubbed away at her scalp, the more they became true.  
  
She was Baldy Unit 0! A baldy of the highest order! Just the thought of how she had debased herself made her juices squirt out from the black fabric as she nearly collapsed back into her chair, the Relic now firmly embedded in the chest section of her suit. It wasn't going to be removed any time soon, not that it had any real powers left. Everything it could do, Baldy Unit 0 could now do on her own.  
  
And what better time to test things out than right now, when she could hear knocks echoing from the door to her apartment?  
  
"Miku! I'm home!" The cheerful voice of Tachibana Hibiki resounded from behind the door. Upon not receiving an answer, the girl knocked on the door a few more times. "Miku? Hello? Did you go out?" Hibiki asked aloud as she tilted her head, before turning the handle to try and see if the door was locked. It wasn't, which just perplexed her further as she stepped inside. "Miiiiikuuu?"  
  
Still no response. Even as she looked around the room, she couldn't find her friend. It was so strange too since everything was still turned on. "Where are you, Miku? Did you just leave or something?" The sporty and energetic girl asked aloud as she dropped her bag by the kitchen area, ruffling her hands through her hair as she stepped further into the room.  
  
"Her computer's still on and it's showing all these weird baldies..." The blonde girl said, staring at the images on screen intensely for just a moment, almost captivated by what was depicted on the screen... only to then shut the screen down, stretching her arms into the air as she leaned into the chair. "She must've been really bored if she was looking at all that junk!" She concluded with a loud shout...  
  
Only for her eyes to fall upon a shiny dome hovering right above her head, with a loving pair of eyes staring down at her. A familiar, yet unnerving set of eyes that seemed to stare straight into her soul. "E-Eh?" Was the only thing the blonde could manage to say since she simply couldn't find the words that would accurately capture her confusion.  
  
Baldy Unit 0 understood that very well. She knew how stupid Hibiki was. But that's why she loved her. And that's why she grabbed ahold of her hand while nuzzling her mirror-covered pale cheek up against her friend's own, non-bare cheek. "You've been naughty, Hibiki... Leaving me all alone, so I could find out how much I loved being a Baldy... Or, how much I neglected my true nature as a Bald Beauty..."  
  
"M-Miku!?" Once it sunk in that the strange latex-clad pale-faced dome-headed girl that was currently cupping her face was actually Miku, the blonde girl felt a massive shock run through her body. She... Why did she look like this? What had happened? How could she undo it? What was she going to say?  
  
None of that mattered, as she suddenly felt another shock rush through her. All thanks to the guidance of the latex-clad girl forcing her to cup her hand around the other Relic that had been in the box. The new arrival let out a loud scream as she felt her body catching on fire, or at least the pain that spread through her felt as intense as fire! She didn't even realize that her clothes had practically been incinerated by the energies from the Relic, nor that all of her hair was standing up. She just understood that things were hurting, and she wanted it to stop.  
  
"Ssssh. I'm not Miku, silly. I'm Baldy Unit 0. Just like you will be, once you give in to your truth. You're not Hibiki. Hibiki's not as naughty as you've been, you awful girl..." The girl formerly known as Miku whispered sweet yet poisonous words into her beloved friend's ear, as she slowly stroked that disgusting hair. "Oh, how I wish that I could just rip all of these strands out, but you're doing a fine job yourself. Doesn't it feel great to just have it all tug at your brain, make it slowly get torn apart? It was so wonderful..."  
  
Hibiki tried to block out the words that were bouncing into her mind thanks to the latter's voice, but it was very hard. Partly because she always listened to her advice whenever they were alone, and partly because something about it was oddly enticing. Was it really that bad to be bald? More than that, was the way her hair was being tugged on a bad thing? Sure, it kinda hurt... But it also kinda felt good. Like, tugging all the bad thoughts out of her head kind of good.  
  
As the blonde girl's resistance was practically uprooted from her mind, she felt her hand slowly running down her body, with her fingers stopping at her clit. She let out a sharp gasp as she pinched her bean-like clitoris between her middle and index fingers, letting the pleasure run over her as she tried to cope with the sensation that was plaguing her mind. As the seconds ticked by and her brain got more scrambled, the need to pleasure herself intensified in turn. It all turned into a cycle that just made it harder and harder to argue against the words that were being pushed into her head...  
  
"That's the spirit. You're not a prude or a good girl like Hibiki. You're a Baldy! You've always been a naughty Baldy! That's why you showed up so late! That's why you're going to lose all your hair like me! Oh, you're going to be beautiful!" Baldy Unit 0 cried out in ecstasy, pleasuring herself while filling her friend's head with more and more bald propaganda. It was only a matter of time before she'd cum, and then she'd join her in being a bald bitch..!  
  
Hibiki gasped repeatedly as she played with her nethers, feeling her mind shattering into nothing as she finally pushed over the edge. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she squirted, leaving a wet trail arching from her chair all the way over to the other end of the table before she collapsed against the back of it. Thanks to the way she played with herself, she had been thoroughly tuckered out. It didn't help that she had been on a mission just a few minutes prior, and now this...  
  
And she wasn't done either, as she let out another orgasmic scream. The hairs that had been standing up thanks to the magic within the Relic were unceremoniously torn from her body, leaving her to experience the rush of every single hair being rudely yanked out all at once. The sheer amount of pleasure made her start foaming at the mouth as she was on the verge of passing out from that much pleasure. She twitched all over, feeling her body giving way as she almost tumbled right back out of her chair as a result of the way she shook all around... It was so... So...  
  
"It's good, isn't it? Giving in and becoming a Baldy. Don't worry, you'll love it. Just sit back and let the Relic do the rest..." Baldy Unit 0 whispered gently into her ear as she ran a hand across the girl's twitching thigh. The same hand that held the blonde girl's hand, resulting in the activated and pleasure-fueled relic slowly causing the growth of latex to spread across the latter's lower half.  
  
Hibiki didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to think. She knew that she liked orgasming that hard. She knew that she had a lot of junk lying around. She knew that she should probably just listen to Miku and be a baldy like her... Be a Baldy... Love the bald... Love not having hair... Hate hair...  
  
Her mind was quietly repeating the mantra as her eyes fell upon her body. She didn't react as the black substance continued to creep up her form, much less as she felt the way it dug into her skin to ensure that no more hair would ever grow on her body. She was going to match her beloved Baldy Unit 0. The girl that had been there for the useless Baldy, for as long as she could remember...  
  
The former blonde smiled from ear to ear. That's right. The two of them had been friends forever. And ever since Miku wanted to become a Baldy, she supported her the entire way. That's why she was a Baldy too! She wasn't Hibiki anymore, that was just a pipe dream! She was a proud Bald-loving slut, just like her friend!  
  
As her mind started patching itself back together with the fake memories as the glue that'd hold it all together, the changes that had happened to her friend's face were being replicated on her own. The main differences laid in the text and the markings, as she gained a fair amount of extra white makeup to make her face look just as reflective and as enthralling as her friend. "Bald Bitch" were the words on her forehead, compared to the gentler words that her friend sported. Where there were mirrors on the latter's cheek, hers were shaped like her old fists. The only sign of her former status as Gungnir's candidate was these two markings. And just like Miku had been branded on the back of her head, she had a near-identical setup. The only differences were the numbers in the barcode, and the '0' in Baldy Unit being replaced with a '1'. She was her successor after all! Her friend and loving supporter!  
  
Baldy Unit 1 giggled as she finally stood up, her transformation into a Bald-loving slut having completed as the latex sealed around her neck. She immediately turned around to face her Bald Beauty of a lover, laughing from the bottom of her heart. She didn't even need to say a thing, her eyes merely focusing on the latter's chrome dome-like head to show how much she loved her.  
  
That affection was returned in kind as Baldy Unit 0 gave her a big hug, pressing both of their domed heads up against one another as she gently rubbed up and down, giving both of them more than enough pleasure to the point where their nethers were completely soaked. It didn't take long for both of them to collapse into the puddle made from their own juices, as they just kept up rubbing up against one another.  
  
Even though they had been turned into bald mockeries of their former selves, they were still deeply in love with one another. And it'd take a while before they'd be able to pry away from one another. So there the two would sit. The former Tachibana Hibiki and Kohinata Miku. Reduced to fine examples of roleplay gear gone wrong, as they fully embraced their roles as Baldy Units 0 and 1.  
  
Maybe once they regained some of their sensibilities, after having orgasmed enough thanks to their romantic dome-rubbing, they'd be able to think straight and figure out a plan to spread their love for their new condition. But that was something for the future. For now, they were just going to enjoy their bald bodies to their fullest. Their love, their hairless bodies, and the smoothness that came with it.  
  
Being Bald really was the best thing ever!


End file.
